$\dfrac{1}{12} + \dfrac{4}{8} = {?}$
${\dfrac{1}{12}}$ ${\dfrac{4}{8}}$ $+$ ${\dfrac{1 \times 2}{12 \times 2}}$ ${\dfrac{4 \times 3}{8 \times 3}}$ $+$ ${\dfrac{2}{24}}$ ${\dfrac{12}{24}}$ $+$ $ = \dfrac{{2} + {12}}{24} $ $ = \dfrac{14}{24}$